bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oona the Super Skilled Whistler
Plot Summary Right after lots of practice, Oona finally learns how to whistle and her new skills amaze her good friends, Daisy and Katrina. Gill, Molly, Goby, Deema, Nonny and Mr. Grouper are amazed by Oona's whistling talent and Gill says to her, "Wow, Oona, we never knew you could whistle just like that." Oona smiles and thanks them. Transcript Narrator: It was a super good morning in Bubbletucky, and Daisy and Olivia were playing with Bubble Puppy and their super good friends. Oona could hear peculiar whistling sounds in the distance. Oona: "Oh how I wish I could really whistle that way." Narrator: Whenever Olivia whistled loudly, Olivia: Loudly Narrator: Bubble Puppy swam straight to them." Oona: Super Hard Narrator: Oona tried very hard to whistle, Oona: Blowing Super Hard Narrator: but she couldn't, so instead, she began playing with the Frisbee and throwing it around all over the place. Narrator: Faster than a dolphin, she got right underneath the box. Oona: "Wouldn't it be super hilarious if I just whistled? then everybody would know exactly who it was." Oona: Super Hard Again Narrator: Oona tried again to whistle, but she still couldn't. Oona: "It's just no use, no matter how many times I try, I just can't seem to do it very often." Narrator: Oona went right back inside. She looked right into the mirror to practice her whistling techniques." Oona: Super Hard Again Narrator: Still no whistle sound. Narrator: When Mr. Shashkan saw what Oona was doing, Oona pretended that she was her mother." Mr. Shashkan: "I came home early today, my dear, is Oona here?" Oona (pretending to be Mrs. Shashkan): "Why no, she's playing outside with Bubble Puppy and the others." Mr. Shashkan: "Well, I'll go look for them." Narrator: 1st, she swam right above a crack in the sidewalk, then she tried to swim away from her shadow figure, she jumped right off her shadow figure, but when she landed, they were back together again, she came right to the corner where the box was, and who should she see but Bubble Puppy. Narrator: Oona went right under the box, she blew super hard, Oona: Super Hard Narrator: then blew super hard, Oona: Blowing Super Hard Narrator: then blew super hard, Oona: Super Hard Again Narrator: and suddenly- Oona: Loudly Narrator: outta her lips came a real whistling sound. Bubble Puppy stopped and looked around to see who it was. Oona: "It's me, Bubble Puppy." Narrator: Bubble Puppy swam straight to her. Narrator: Oona wanted to show Gill, Molly, Goby, Deema, Nonny and Mr. Grouper what she could do. Oona: Arpeggios Gill: "Wow, Oona, we never knew you could whistle just like that." Oona: "I know, thanks a bunch, you guys." Narrator: They really loved Oona's whistling, so did Bubble Puppy." Narrator: Mr. Grouper asked Oona to go on an errand to the Bubbletucky Grocery Store. Mr. Grouper: "Oona, can you go on an errand to the Bubbletucky Grocery Store?" Oona: "Why sure, Mr. Grouper, of course I can." Oona: Whistling Arpeggios Narrator: She whistled all the way there, and she whistled all the way back home with the groceries. Category:Shorts